Forever Love
by Nii-chan
Summary: Oferenda para Evil Kitsune. Aya resolve dizer à Omi tudo o que o atormenta. Song fic com música do X Japan.


Notas: Weiß Kreuz não me pertence. Quem me dera... Ainda tenho esperanças, mas nunca irão se concretizar. A música que embala essa fic e dá nome a ela é FOREVER LOVE, do X-Japan. Não meus amiguinhos. A música também é minha. Acho que só essa história é minha, mas enfim... Vamos a fic!

**FOREVER LOVE**

_Mou hitori de arukenai  
Toki no kaze ga tsuyo sugite  
Ah! Kizutsuku koto nante  
Nareta hazu dakedo ima wa_

Tarde da noite na floricultura Koneko no sumu ie. Todos na casa dormiam, menos o líder dos Weiß.

Aya olhava a lua pela janela de seu quarto. Seus pensamentos voavam longe, mas acabavam voltando-se sempre para seu companheiro mais novo.

Por muito tempo não entendeu o por que de ficar tão perturbado na presença de Omi. Tudo o que o loirinho fazia parecia mágico.

Olhou mais uma vez para a lua, tão solitária, fria e distante, como ele próprio.

Estava cansado de ser 'Aya'. O líder inalcançável, frio e calculista. Queria voltar a ser 'Ran'. Queria voltar a ser alegre, divertido e cheio de vida. Queria voltar a ter amigos. Não que não os tivesse. Como Aya, os considerava apenas companheiros de missão. Mas queria poder mostrar que como Ran os considerava seus melhores amigos. Queria ter a coragem de poder se declarar a seu amor secreto.

_Ah! Kono mama dakishimete  
Yureta mama no kokoro o  
Kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni  
Kawaranai ai ga aru nara_

Amor... Quando se tornou Aya, passou a acreditar que o amor era um sentimento sem importância, que deixava as pessoas fracas e não ajudava em nada nas missões.

Mas com a convivência junto a Omi, percebeu que era justamente o contrário.

Descobriu que o amor nos deixa mais fortes, corajosos e felizes. Aya havia descoberto que amar não se restringia à apenas o desejo carnal. Mas era também querer ficar perto da pessoa querida, sentir-se bem em apenas observá-la, sentir sua presença. E muitas vezes, abrir mão de própria felicidade para a outra conseguir a sua.

Fechou a janela e dirigiu-se para a porta de seu quarto. Precisava ver Omi. Mesmo que o jovem estivesse dormindo. Precisava ver o rosto de anjo emoldurado pelos macios e loiros cabelos. Tantas vezes controlou-se para não abraçá-lo e afagar as melenas loiras para comprovar se eram tão macias quanto pareciam.

Abriu a porta e começou a dirigir-se ao quarto do arqueiro. Ao chegar na porta começou a sentir sua coragem esvair-se.

_Will You Hold My Heart  
Namida uke tomete  
Mou ko wa resouna All My Heart_

Juntando novamente toda a coragem que possuía, o ruivo abriu porta e andou lentamente até a cama do arqueiro. Agachou-se ao lado da mesma e pôs-se a observar o rosto de Omi. Como ficava lindo iluminado pela luz da lua. Os cabelos loiros emoldurando o rosto de tez pálida, conferindo-lhe uma aparência angelical. Pôs-se a afagar os sedosos cabelos enquanto murmurava palavras de carinho. Aproximou-se lentamente do rosto do menino e alcançou os lábios rosados com os seus. No começo era um beijo tímido, mas o espadachim percebeu que Omi começava a acordar. Afastou-se do menino e passou a observá-lo enquanto esse despertava do mundo dos sonhos.

Omi abriu lentamente os olhos. Estava dormindo quando percebeu lábios quentes sobre os seus. No começo ficou assustado, mas poderia ser apenas mais um dos sonhos que tinha e que invariavelmente envolviam seu líder. Ao abrir os olhos, vislumbrou o rosto do espadachim a mirá-lo. Aya tinha uma expressão tão doce e calma no rosto e Omi podia ler em seu olhar tantas promessas tanto amor. Será que era mais um de seus sonhos? Não. Não podia ser. Sentiu os lábios do ruivo contra os seus. Pedia a Kami-Sama que não fosse sonho.

_Forever Love Forever Dream  
Afu reru omoi dake ga  
Hageshiku setsunaku jikan o ume tsukusu  
Oh! Tell Me Why_

Aya-kun? O que faz aqui? Por que me olha desse jeito?- perguntou Omi enquanto esfregava os olhos de um jeito quase infantil, tentando espantar o sono.

Omi, eu te acordei porque preciso falar algo de extrema importância com você.

Omi assustou-se. Aya estaria bravo com ele?O que ele havia feito que teria deixado o espadachim tão aborrecido? Mas se fosse assim... Por que então, Aya o beijou?

Pode falar, Aya-kun. Estou ouvindo.- Omi tinha medo do que deixasse a boca do espadachim.

Aya por sua vez, tomou fôlego e pensou no que falaria a Omi. Por tanto tempo pensou no que fazer quando esse momento chegasse, mas agora não sabia o que fazer... Na prática, a teoria é outra coisa... Olhou bem nos olhos azuis do menino sentado ao seu lado e começou a falar.

_All I See Is Blue in My Heart_

_Will You Stay with Me  
Kaze ga sugisaru made  
Mata afure dasu All My Tears_

Omi... Por muito tempo eu não acreditava no amor. Sempre pensei que esse sentimento estivesse enterrado dentro de mim. Não queria nunca mais manifestá-lo. Todos quem eu amei me deixaram. Meus pais, Aya-Chan... E quando descobri que ele havia florescido de novo dentro de mim, tive medo. Medo de perder quem eu mais amava de novo. Talvez fosse covardia de assumir, mas eu criei coragem e resolvi dizer-te: Te amo, Omi Tsukiyono. Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Te amo como nunca amei ninguém. E... Você aceita meu amor?

_Forever Love Forever Dream  
Kono mama soba ni ite  
Yo ake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete  
Oh! Stay with Me_

Omi não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Por muito tempo sonhou com isso. Sonhou com o dia que Aya dissesse que o amava, sonhou com o dia em que os olhos do ruivo mostrassem tanto amor e carinho. No íntimo acreditava que jamais seria correspondido. Aya parecia ser inalcançável. Talvez jamais tivesse seu amor correspondido de forma tão intensa pelo espadachim. Queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, dizer tudo o que estava no seu coração, mas não conseguiu. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era chorar. Chorou lágrimas de felicidade.

_Ah! Subete ga owareba ii  
Owarinonai kono yoru ni  
Ah! Ushinau mono nante  
Nanimonai anata dake_

Omi? Gomen Nasai. Não devia ter te dito isso... Eu... Eu...- Aya calou-se quando viu um belo sorriso brotar no rosto tão amado. Abraçou Omi fortemente e ouviu o arqueiro dizer bem baixinho no seu ouvido:

Também te amo. Sonhei tanto com isso... Aceito seu amor Aya-kun.

Não. Agora, aqui não sou Aya. Sou Ran. Aya não existe mais, Omi. Você fez Ran voltar a viver.

_Forever Love Forever Dream  
Kono mama soba ni ite  
Yo ake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete_

Essas palavras emocionaram o arqueiro. Ele fez o lado mais humano de Aya voltar. Estava imensamente feliz por ter sido o responsável pela volta de Ran Fujimiya.

Deram mais um beijo. Dessa vez o beijo era bem mais profundo, tentando sugar o que cada um tinha para oferecer. O beijo durou alguns minutos. Quando separaram-se para tomar ar, Ran encostou sua testa na de Omi, e sussurrou:

Aishiteru, Omi Tsukiyono.

Aishiteru mo, Ran Fujimiya.

_Ah! Will You Stay with Me  
Kaze ga sugi saru made  
Mou dare yori mo soba ni_

Agora, a vida desses dois jovens seriam repletas de amor. O amor que tanto tentaram esconder vinha à tona. Estavam felizes e estar ao lado de quem se amava era única coisa que importava.

_Forever Love Forever Dream  
Kono ijou arukenai  
Oh! Tell Me Why Oh! Tell Me True  
Oshiete ikiru imi o_

_Forever Love Forever Dream  
Afu reru namida no naka  
Kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made  
Forever Love_

Nyaaaa!!! Terminei!! Mestra, essa fic é totalmente dedicada a você!!! Eu sei que você esperava algo maior, com um lemon, mas... Gomen Nasai!!!! Eu ainda não criei coragem para me aventurar a escrever uma limonada. Bem, digamos que essa fic dará coma até em quem não tem diabetes. Ah, e... Bem, eu sei que a música não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas... entenda: Eu escutava ela e Memories (Gackt) enquanto escrevia. E entre as duas... Eu preferira Forever love para embalar a leitura. Memories ficaria muito estranho.

Mestra **Evil Kitsune**, moça foda e perfeitosa, receba essa fic feita com muito carinho. Espero que você goste.

Arigatou também para minha mommys, **Lady Anúbis** que me ouviu lamentar sobre a falta de tempo para escrever a fic. Essa história também é para você, viu?

Ah e obrigada a quem gastar o tempo lendo essa história.

Kissus

Nii-Chan


End file.
